Fireworks
by a slice of heaven
Summary: While I'm waiting for my brain to load...  Just a little Sirius/OC one-shot, written on New Year's Day!


**Because it appears that FF is screwing with my posting new chapters and I don't wanna do homework, here's a little something my BFF and I scribbled out in French. Blah.**

* * *

><p><span>Fireworks.<span>

"Ohmygodwhatareyoudoing," Brianna jumped backwards onto one of the many stone benches in the Hogwarts courtyard, squealing. Sarah calmly sat down next to her and primly started rubbing her hands together for warmth.

It was midnight, and the two of them had foolishly agreed to follow Remus and Sirius out to "have some fun". Midnight in the courtyard, freezing and sleepy, at an incredibly high risk of being caught and dragged off to detention (even if it was technically the holidays and everyone was celebrating at Hogsmeade), with no one but each other, the two boys, and a big box of Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks.

"Never seen fireworks, Boston?" Sirius smirked at her, looking over his shoulder as he helped Remus with the contraband.

She stuck out her tongue at him but stayed on the bench, next to her best friend. "Yes, but back home they were set off by _professionals_, in _safe_ areas, with _no risk of dying_."

Sirius laughed and turned back to the box. "I don't see why James and Lily don't like fireworks..."

"Sure they do," Remus commented, flicking on a lighter. "Bet they're making fireworks right now."

Sarah looked at him. "New Years' sure brings out the James in you."

"Hey! What about me?" Sirius looked up, insulted.

He was poorly ignored.

Remus beamed at Sarah.

"So, who wants the honour of lighting up the first one?"

"You're actually going to light them up?" Brianna stuttered, blue eyes wide in shock. Sirius and Remus exchanged a look and sniggered.

"Honey, they're fireworks. You give them _fire_ to make them _work_," Sarah grinned too.

"You're all barmy," Brianna backed away, hands up. "What happened to _supervised pyrotechnics_?"

"Hey!" Sirius jumped to his feet. "C'mon, set one off, at least. Courage, woman."

She gave him her best look of complete disbelief.

He merely looked absolutely honest.

Brianna shrugged and sat down, a safe distance away from the boxes, pulling up the hood of her sweatshirt.

"Done!" Remus exclaimed, wiping his hands on his sweatpants. "Here you go," he handed Sarah a lighter. He and Sirius had agreed on doing everything the old-fashioned way.

She nervously stepped up and lit a wick. In a matter of seconds, it lit up and the small ball shot into the air, spinning and shooting out gorgeous red sparks and fans of yellow light, a waterfall of colour washing over the courtyard. All four stared in awe at the sky, rendered speechless.

Sirius glanced over at Brianna mischievously, "Your turn." She glared at him and reluctantly crawled to her feet.

Smirking, he handed her the lighter, which Sarah had dropped. "That one," he pointed at a small rocket. Apprehensive but excited to see more, she approached it like it was a rat. Flicking the lighter on, she moved her hand towards it, and jumped back in shock when it immediately flew up, spinning around, shooting out rainbow coloured sparks and twirling in a full circle before bursting into a shower of light.

"That was... _Whoa_," she said, falling back onto the ground next to Sirius, who laughed cheerfully and nodded.

"Wanna do it again?" Remus offered.

She declined, slightly disturbed.

"Fine. Sarah will." He pulled the other girl to her feet and they started lighting up every rocket and catherine wheel in sight. The sparks flew all over and bathed the courtyard in bright lights. Brianna leaned back on her elbows and Sirius did the same, still next to her, gazing at the view.

"Aren't you going to join them?" she asked Sirius, who shrugged and continued to stare at the brightly-lit sky. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey Bri!" Sarah called. She looked up; Sarah's face was flushed and red with excitement, still lighting up the rockets and hopping around happily. "You wanna light that one?" She pointed to a _huge_ rocket, the one Sirius had smuggled in under his robes, and smiled. "It's almost midnight."

Brianna coughed. "No thanks."

"Have it your way, then," Sarah laughed, and bounced off to light it.

Sirius tugged at Brianna and she slid and nearly fell onto him. "Hey!" she laughed. "Give over, I'm trying to watch."

"Ten!" Remus yelled. "Nine! Eight! Seven —"

"Throw in the lighter!" Sirius yelled.

"Four!"

Sarah shrugged and nodded.

"Three!"

Brianna covered her ears.

"Two!"

Sirius slid an arm around her waist. She buried her face in his shoulder.

"One!"

Sarah braced herself and flicked on the lighter.

"Zero!"

She hurled in the lighter, and the box burst into flames as the huge rocket flew up into the skies, spinning and twirling in an intricate dance of its own, flames and sparks shooting out from every direction, showering them in something closely resembling a rainbow of fire, lighting up the dark starry skies.

Looking up, eyes wide, Brianna grabbed Sirius' arm, momentarily forgetting where she was. It was _gorgeous_.

"Like it?" grinned Sirius, who didn't seem to mind that her hand was cutting off his circulation.

"Amazing." She turned to look at him.

With a sudden grin, he pressed a kiss onto her lips. Pulling away, he smiled almost shyly. "So was that."

One kiss. One kiss was all it took, and Brianna was still seeing fireworks.

**xx**


End file.
